


hot under the collar

by carnivorousBelvedere



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Baking, Blow Jobs, Corruption, Daddy Kink, Dave is 18, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Implied Bro/John Egbert, M/M, One-Sided John Egbert/Dave Strider - Freeform, Seduction, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorousBelvedere/pseuds/carnivorousBelvedere
Summary: “Dave,” you greet him. He seems to pointedly avoiding your gaze. “It’s no problem at all.”You think something then, something mischievous and unlike you, and the corners of your mouth quirk up in amusement you can’t hide.It’s just a harmless joke, but something about the lingering gazes from the men full of vitality around gives you courage.“Just because I happen to be John’s daddy doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy your company.”





	hot under the collar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMockingCrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/gifts).

> wow i went in on the daddy kink

#### DAVE

It would be a lie to say John Egbert wasn’t crafted by the very fucking angels himself. 

Blue eyes like waves in a distant tropical sea, or like the sun shining through cracked stained glass, with thick eyelashes that flutter shut over them. Wavy black hair, coursing to the side in a far part that is always too perfect, so perfect you’d think he spent hours on it, but he just wakes up like that. High, rounded cheekbones over a soft, temptingly traceable jawline. Perfect Cupid’s bow lips that open over a mouthful of dazzling, perfect teeth.

Nah, scratch that, John Egbert is just a straight up angel himself. 

He’s _beautiful_. 

He’s beautiful, and also apparently very straight.

Yeah, uh huh, okay. Everyone totally believes that. 

You two have been friends online for years. You’ll never forget when he first came to visit, right around your seventeenth birthday, and you and your Bro stood slack jawed in your apartment entryway as you both stared at the holy being who was about to spend an entire week with you. 

John actually hit it off with Bro too. He took the puppet porn thing in stride, like he does with everything, and ever since that visit they message almost as regularly as you and John talk. 

One year later and a lot of moaning and groaning on John’s end because ‘Oh, no, my dad is so embarrassing, you guys can’t, it’s going to be the worst’ and you are finally going up to John’s place in Washington. 

John greets you with a ballistic hug at the baggage claim. 

You only checked your bag because Bro felt it necessary to bring a sword, as he always does. 

“Dave!” He yells, practically body slamming you, and suddenly you have your arms full of the beautiful black-haired boy who is your best friend. He pulls away to grin at you, his glasses slightly askew, before he goes over to Bro. 

You notice another figure walking towards your reuniting party and do a double take, your jaw dropping as you observe the gorgeous man walking towards you who could be none other than John’s dad because the likeness is uncanny. 

If you thought John might be one of the most attractive people on earth, you have certainly just met his next evolution, the level up he will certainly gain with enough experience points. 

He’s wearing a fedora hat, which is ridiculous, but he makes it work. His pristine white button down is topped with a royal blue tie, and tucked into black slacks with a belt. His leather shoes are shiny and spotless. But his face, oh god, his _face_. He doesn’t wear glasses like John, and you can see his blue eyes crinkling with amusement as he watches John greet you both. His black hair appears coiffed under the hat and he has short sideburns interspersed with silver. 

Succinctly put, John’s dad is a fucking _babe_. You wonder how many women swoon for this very single bachelor on a daily basis. 

This is the embarrassing dad John always complains about? 

He can embarrass you any day, jesus. 

You notice Bro in the periphery of your vision having a similar reaction to the newcomer. 

Suddenly, he’s in your space, sticking his hand out in greeting. He lacks much of the enthusiasm that John has, but he does seem happy to see you. 

“So this is the Dave Strider I’ve heard so much about,” he says, his lips quirking into an unfairly sexy half-grin. “Nice to meet you, I am John’s father.” 

“Y-yeah,” you say, noticing his hand, and jump back to life. “Uh, yeah, I’m Dave, nice to finally meet you too, _sir_.” 

You reach out and grip his hand. His half-smile turns to a full grin, and you flush. 

“Ahh, a nice strong handshake, I can see that John has chosen his friends well, as always.” 

“And you are?” John’s dad, Mr. Egbert you suppose you should call him, says as he looks at Bro. 

“Bro. Strider.” Bro has one hand on John’s shoulder as he says it. 

“Oh, you’re Dave’s guardian, are you not?”

Bro snorts. “Guess you could say that, though the kid never needed much guarding.” 

You turn to frown at him but Mr. Egbert just laughs and the two clasp hands in another handshake greeting. 

You quickly head out to the airport curb as Mr. Egbert leaves to retrieve the car. John talks to you and Bro animatedly about what he wants to do that week, and you nod along quietly as you think about the handsome man you just met. 

When you get in the car you sit in the back and put your face in your hands for a few long seconds. 

How are you possibly going to survive this week?

From the way John talks about it, probably with lots of cake. 

#### DAD

You didn’t know what you would think of the two Striders before meeting them, but you know you certainly did not expect them to be so striking. The older one is angular and stiff yet strangely alluring, and the younger… he is most certainly dashing, yes, young and soft-featured like John but unlike him so _enthralling_. You just simply cannot take your eyes off of them. You wonder if John is even aware of their ethereal beauty, how can it be overlooked? 

As the two arrive at your home and begin to settle in, you hurry to the kitchen and begin preparing a visitor favorite- Texas chocolate sheet cake, which is also a purposeful nod to your visitors. 

You roll up your sleeves, and begin to pull out ingredients. As you busy your hands, you think about the two new men in your home. 

They both dress with distinct style; ‘Bro’ with his gloves and clean white shirts (you respect a man who can keep a white shirt so white), and Dave, with his cuffed jeans and high-top sneakers and quarter sleeves that accent his frame well. 

Bro with his gaunt frame would be stunning in a tailored suit, but Dave? 

Now that would be a _sight_. 

You also take a moment to place the meal you already prepared in the oven, just a simple meat lasagna arrabbiata. If the timing is right, the cake will be ready right after dinner. 

You would not dare to be anything less than a perfect host for the two handsome men in your home. 

You are quite sure your son feels the same way. 

-

Dinner is a livelier affair than usual. There’s a fair bit of banter and rambling between the four of you. 

The Striders continue to wear their eyewear indoors. You have the ghost of a feeling that their eyes linger on you even when they appear to not be gazing in your direction.

However, you dismiss the idea as ridiculous. What would these handsome men want to do with you, nothing more than a nearing middle age single father? 

-

It is the second day of the Strider’s weeklong stay. You find it curious that Dave seems to find little excuses to slip away from John and Bro, which you have finally gotten used to referring to him as, and finds his way into your kitchen, the foremost place you can be found besides your study.

“Sup, just gettin’ some water don’t mind me all up in your business,” Dave says, ensconced in his layer of casuality as he always seems to be. 

“Dave,” you greet him. He seems to pointedly avoiding your gaze. “It’s no problem at all.” 

You think something then, something mischievous and unlike you, and the corners of your mouth quirk up in amusement you can’t hide.

It’s just a harmless joke, but something about the lingering gazes from the men full of vitality around gives you courage. 

“Just because I happen to be John’s daddy doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy your company.”

Yes, a totally harmless statement indeed. 

Dave freezes. “D-daddy!?” You hear him gasp under his breath. 

Oh was that your prankster's gambit you just saw go up? Better not to tell John about this one, actually. 

He doesn’t speak for a good long while, just staring at the wall, mouth slightly agape. 

“Dave, is something wrong?” 

He shakes his head vigorously. “No, uh, nothing at all d- Mr. Egbert,” he says quickly before stomping over to grab a glass for water. You admire the determination to stick to his original mission. 

Wait, why did you care to distract him from it in the first place? 

It’s not like you are indeed interested in Dave as a partner, nor his brother, that would be ridiculous. Even more unlikely is that they are interested in you as a partner. 

You dismiss this as a lapse in judgement, but feel strangely bereft when Dave leaves you alone in the kitchen once more. 

#### DAVE

Oh, fuck, fuck _fuck_.

Mr. Egbert referred to himself as John’s _daddy_. 

The word rolled off his tongue, illegal and delicious and mind-numbingly hot and your brain is _fried_. All you could process was John’s dad saying ‘daddy’ and your mind immediately ran away with it.

“Ask nicely, Dave,” your brain’s fantasy daddy Egbert supplies in your mind. 

“Please, harder daddy,” you pant in your daydream. 

Holy shit, you leave the kitchen with the cold glass of water in hand and down it immediately but it does nothing to stem the wild fantasy taking root. 

All you can think about is _daddy_ shoving his cock in you and fucking your ass raw until he blows his load inside you, breeding you like the little slut for him you are. 

You need Bro’s help or John’s or someone’s, you’re on fire and you have a daddy kink, you have a hardcore daddy kink, and holy shit you can’t go back to John and Bro with this boner, or maybe you can, wait, shit, no, don’t be ridiculous Bro only said he would threesome when he was drunk that one time… 

Hot-faced and panting you escape to the bathroom, turn the fan on, and push your pants down to fish out your dick. 

One word is all it took from Mr. Egbert, no, _daddy, your daddy_, and you were hard as a rock. 

You seat yourself ungracefully on the toilet and let your mind run away.

You think about how daddy told you he wanted to see you in a suit, so you imagine yourself on your knees, dress shirt buttons all undone, tie loose around your neck with your arms bound behind your back. You think about being like this on your knees as daddy gives you his cock to swallow through the zipper of his pants. You suck him greedily, aching to taste his precome and then some. 

Then he puts you on the bed, your ass sticking out for him at the perfect angle, your asshole begging to take his length. He lubes you up and sticks his saliva-sticky erection inside you, fucking you harder and harder as you cry into the bed, your arms bound and unable to move. The only thing you can do is take daddy’s cock.

“Do you like taking daddy’s cock?” He would say, grabbing a handful of your hair and pulling your head back to look at him. His other hand would stay glued around your hip, holding you steady with strong hands as he fucks into you. “Say it, Dave. Tell me that you like taking daddy’s cock.” He pounds into you mercilessly as he says it, words panted as he fucks you with machine-like precision. The words command you in his sexy, slightly gruff voice, hotter than lava, hotter than the fucking sun. 

“I love daddy’s cock,” you moan. “I fucking love your cock, daddy. Fuck me daddy, harder, please.”

Your work your cock in your hands, gritting your teeth as you hit the fever pitch in record time.

“Good boy,” Daddy says in your fantasy pounding you with more force, getting himself in you all the way to the balls. 

“Come inside me daddy, please, I need you.” You would grip your asshole around him and make him come. You’d feel his hot, potent seed spurting inside you, filling you up. 

The thought throws you over the edge. You come into a wad of tissues desperately, quashing a throaty groan along with it. 

You sit there breathily heavily for a few seconds before standing and pulling yourself back together.

Holy shit, not only do you have a daddy kink, you _really_ have a daddy kink. 

The thought enters your mind of daddy taking turns with both you and Bro and the thought is too much, you card it away for your next jackoff session which will probably be in fifteen minutes at the rate da- Mr. Egbert is turning you on. 

This is going to be a problem, isn’t it. 

-

When you next sneak away to the kitchen you see Egbert looking at you, and you decide that maybe, just maybe, he’s actually meant something behind his words when he said it. Maybe you’re just convincing yourself of it, or maybe there is actually something there. 

Later that night when you lay down for bed, restless and horny, you decide one thing: you will fuck John Egbert’s father by the end of this trip.

#### DAD

Dave demands to help you clean up the kitchen the third day of the visit. 

John and Bro gladly shrug off the responsibility and leave you and Dave alone in the kitchen. 

He puts the dishes away in a stiff robotic-like manner. 

“Dave, is something the matter?” He’s wiping his hands off when you pose the question. 

Dave looks at you. “N-No! I mean. I mean, sort of. Er. Listen.” He sets his shoulders as he faces and steps towards you. “Are you gonna keep giving me those bedroom eyes or are you gonna actually do something about it?”

What?! What bedroom eyes?! Sure, your eyes do follow Dave and his Bro, beautiful as they are, but _bedroom eyes_? That’s quite a stretch there you think. 

You purposefully set your face into confusion. “Bedroom eyes? Dave, I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about.”

He frowns at you. “C’mon, don’t give me that bullshit…” you notice the courage leaving him by the second, watching it drain from his demeanor under your gaze. Slowly, he starts to fidget. 

“Okay, uh, fuck it. Thanks for dinner, Mr. E.”

“Of course, Dave, it’s my pleasure. Now before you go back, would you mind mentioning to John that daddy needs him for— something.“

What did you just say? Did you really just say that. Oh, you certainly said that, if Dave’s shocked gaze is anything to go off of. 

“You, uh, you uh…” Dave opens and closes his mouth, struggling for words. The shock clears and something like understanding crosses his face. “Yeah, okay I’ll let him know _daddy_ needs him.”

Hearing Dave say the word in return hits your blood like flooding ice water, jerking you to a board-straight back. 

In response to your surprised reaction you see it, a half grin on Dave’s face that is just as conniving as the one on your face yesterday. 

You think you might be in trouble. 

But without another word Dave slips out of the kitchen. 

Your heart pounds in his wake, unsure if you should follow him to see what he says to the others, especially your son. 

Your end up staying anchored to your post in the kitchen.

John steps in only a minute later. “Dave said you needed me?”

“Right, I figured it out, there’s no problem now John, you go back and attend to your guests.”

“‘Kay, if you say so,” your son shrugs and leaves. 

What have you done now?

-

You will often indulge in an ounce or so of whisky after dinner. 

It is not often that you indulge in more than that, but tonight it feels necessary. 

You’re nervous, and you’re not sure why. Your life is simple and predictable, and the visitors have brought a flux to it with which you are not accustomed. 

So half a glass of whisky and a cigar it is, telling yourself that you are not hoping Dave or Bro will come by as less than platonic company. Neither of your vices distract you from the hope and subsequent disappointment you feel when neither of them appears in the doorway. 

-

You pass by the three of them playing their games. Usually you would pass on in silence, letting John tend to his visitors alone, but the alcohol supplies an unfamiliar audacity. 

“I’m off to sleep,” you say, the three heads turning to look at you. 

You watch Dave’s face carefully, looking for a sign of something, anything, and are not disappointed when you find nothing there. Bro’s is set into his consistent stoic appearance. John just nods at you with a soft understanding smile on his face. 

On to slumber it is, then. You loosen your tie as you step away from the room and into the hallway towards your bedroom.

You hear whispering behind you, and know that there is no chance it could possibly be about you. 

Because why would John possibly involve himself in your endeavors?

No, not endeavors, not pursuits, nothing, there is nothing there, how absurd of you to perceive or even consider it! 

And yet your body reacts as you consider it, a fire swelling in your stomach that threatens to burn your whole being down. Has it really been so long that you have neglected this facet of yourself? A man has needs, after all. Thank goodness you are well on your way to your room, the swelling in your pants would be more than obvious to any onlooker.

You turn and lock the door of your bedroom with a sigh, knowing tonight you will certainly need the privacy.

But you forgot something.

Something you could never grasp was how fast the Striders move.

So you don’t see or hear him until you’ve already closed and locked the door. 

“Dave,” you say, blinking at him as if he were a sudden apparition. He may as well have been one with how smoothly he snuck in. 

“Hey,” he says, stepping towards you. You reflexively step back. 

“Is— Is something the matter, son?”

Dave laughs breathily, and you wish so much you could see his eyes, read what it is he wants from you. 

“Yeah, something’s wrong for sure,” he says.

“O-oh?” You stutter. “Well then, how can I help you, Dave? You know I’m always at your service while you are in my home.” 

He laughs. “You know it’s pretty funny you say that. You see, my problem is...” he’s practically purring as he steps towards you. Suddenly he’s in front of you, in your space. “I need daddy Egbert’s cock inside me, but I’m not sure he actually wants me.”

It’s vulgar, and you realize the erection that started growing when Dave appeared in your room gets even harder. 

You stand unable to respond. Your jaw falls open, you stare openly at him in shock. 

Dave just reaches out, when did he get so close, and touches the tenting crotch of your pants. He cusses lowly at what he feels there. “Oh, fuck, daddy, you’re already hard.” 

That word, that word, that stupid _word_.

You are frozen and unable to stop him as he falls to his knees in front of you and starts undoing the front of your pants. He’s careful with the belt, fingers moving deftly to unbuckle, unbutton, unzip. With what he has in mind your slacks will indeed be wrinkled after, but you don’t have the sense to be concerned about that now. 

You gasp as he shoves it all down and your cock, ignored for far too long, springs out. 

“D-Dave,” you say, breath shuddering out. 

He’s just grinning, taking a hold of your hips right by where your hands hang limp. You need to move, you need to stop him, stop this, this is wrong, but you can’t move. You’re frozen, even as you feel his breath on your nether regions. 

Dave leans forward and licks the tip. You exhale in shudders when you feel it. 

“Oh, daddy, you taste so good,” Dave says, his breath warm on you, before licking the tip again and then wrapping his mouth around it. 

You moan lowly as he starts working his way up, a gasped ‘_Dave_…’ as he starts licking and sucking and slicking you up with his saliva, which you realize is so he can move easily along your length. You whimper without realizing it, but all it seems to do is encourage Dave. 

He’s going to break you, it’s been so long. You can feel that fire within reaching scorching levels and it’s too much to bear.

“Dave, please,” you say again, but you can’t stop saying his name, and you’re not even sure if it’s a plea for him to stop or to keep going. 

It feels so good, you can’t remember the last time you felt like this, a warm wet mouth sucking you well and good.

It is so tempting to run your fingers through his hair, but you still can’t move. 

Dave pops off of you with a wet sound and immediately dives under to mouth at your balls. This makes you jump and curse, your hands reflexively burying in his hair. Dave just laughs below you, sounding smug. 

You just hold your hands there, neither pulling him closer or pushing him away like you should. He sighs and returns his lips to the end, beginning again with his bobs down your length. 

This boy is going to kill you. You can’t do this, this is John’s friend, you’re hosting him, you can’t sleep with him. You can’t let him do this! 

But you aren’t trying to stop him. 

Maybe there’s a part of you that doesn’t want him to stop. 

Dear lord is he good at this. He looks wonderful too, you can see his eyes shut in pleasure through the shades as he appears to savor the taste of you. 

You slip, ever so slightly, your fingers running through his hair. Dave notices the motion and makes a delighted noise, his lips still wrapped comfortably around you.

Your hands let go of him as if he burned you. He pulls off of you and sighs. “C’mon, man, don’t act like you aren’t pretty into this. Even John and Bro thought you were.”

Wait, John thought so? John, your son? 

He knew about this?

“Yeah, he did,” Dave says, his breath still warm against your slicked up erection, and you realize you said that out loud.

You can’t even begin to process this. 

Dave seems to sense your shock and rubs his hands up and down your sides in a calming motion. 

“I need…” you gasp. “I need to sit down.” You stumble backwards to your bed, seating yourself ungracefully. 

Dave sighs again and stands, and it seems you have made another mistake because he immediately pulls his shirt off his body. Your dick reacts, somehow further hardening, as you watch the young man undress before you, and you cannot take your eyes off of him, or deny that you are attracted. 

He just grins at you as he starts to undo his own pants, only stopping to pull something out of his pocket and toss it onto the bed somewhere beside you. 

Then he takes off his pants, and you are faced with a very hard, very handsome and completely naked Dave Strider. 

You _wheeze_.

Dave just laughs, recognizing the aroused manner with which your mouth hangs slightly agape and your eyes go dark, and comes to you, throwing one leg over your lap to straddle you. 

“Come on, daddy,” he purrs. “I know you want it.” 

Your hands stay like iron weights at your sides, but your dick is still erect between your legs Dave edges his hips forward and rubs his own dick against yours.

You close your eyes and groan, head tipping back ever so slightly. Dave takes advantage of the revealed skin and kisses up your neck, licking some of the distance, until he gets to the ghost of five o’ clock shadow on your chin. His fingers are busy unbuttoning your collared shirt.

“Dave,” you moan, fighting your hands so they don’t reach up and try to hold on to Dave as he breaks you down piece by piece. 

He gets your shirt open and runs his hands down your chest, breaking away to take in your revealed body. 

He groans again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck you’re so hot, I fucking knew it.” 

His lips find yours again in an impassioned kiss, and you swear you can taste how much he wants you. 

At least he sure is trying to tell you with his mouth, however in a rather non-vocal manner. 

It’s been a long time since you kissed someone like this, or were kissed like this. Maybe you’ve never actually even experienced anything like this 

He pulls away for a long moment. “Listen, if you want me to stop I’ll stop. But you have to say so.” 

But you feel his dick twitch against yours and all you do is moan softly.

Dave chuckles and dives back into your mouth again, pushing you so you sit farther back on the bed and can more easily lay down. 

The reprieve is welcome, but you don’t get a moment to really rest and think about what’s happening as you see Dave reach for the little bottle and then reach behind him with slicked fingers. 

“Dave- what are you—“ you say through panting breaths. 

“I want you inside me,” Dave manages as he does something behind his back and suddenly his face contorts into a mix of pleasure and pain. 

Heat and need shoots through you, winding to your cock which you realize aches to be touched again, swallowed by something warm and wet. You lay there, in agonizing arousal, as Dave straddles you and pleasures himself, no, prepares himself _for you_. 

Soon he’s moving up your body, lining himself up as he works a slicked hand down your length. You startle. 

“Dave, we don’t have a —“ your qualm is swallowed as Dave sinks down on you, heavily, and you groan in tandem with him. 

It’s so _tight_. You’ve never experienced anything like this before. You feel his muscle gripping you as it moves down you. 

He slows down as he works his way all the way down you, during which your hands find their way to his bare hips and are squeezing. 

When he gets to the end, he doesn’t stop, he just lifts up and sinks down as he starts fucking himself on you. 

Dave moans, “You feel incredible, holy fuck.” 

You’re hypnotized as you watch him, hips rolling up and down perfectly, you don’t even know how he’s holding himself up right like that. 

You watch him as he shifts and hits somewhere that makes his head toss back, and you lose a bit more of that carefully crafted control. 

Your hips buck up into him. 

“Oh, daddy, fuck yes,” Dave breathes.

You want to fuck him. You want to fuck him so badly. 

This is so wrong, you shouldn’t be enjoying this, how did you let it get this far? 

You’re having unprotected sex with your son’s best friend, and you need to stop. 

You flip over so that you’re on top of him, taking all of your strength in one movement, his legs folding under you. 

You could just stop. You _should_ stop. 

But you don’t. 

Dave Strider has awakened something within you, something that has been dwelling quietly for years now, only to make a roaring re-entrance. 

You cannot remember the fire of intercourse burning so hotly with anyone else ever before. 

“Oh, daddy, fuck, please keep going,” Dave moans.

He says that word, and oh, lord, you don’t understand why, but you can’t deny that you find the simple term tumbling from his lips inexplicably arousing.

You can’t stop yourself. 

This is wrong, it’s all so wrong, you shouldn’t you can’t-- 

And yet here you are, Dave Strider folded under you as you start to pound into him, your hands gluing his shoulders to the mattress. 

He releases a strangled cry as you start fucking into him. Dave looks beautiful like this, his face locked in pleasure as he cries out. You savor that your thrusts are wringing this out of him.

But he is certainly no quiet lover, and your coherent mind, however absent, is aware that it may be an awkward morning. 

“Daddy, fuck me hard, oh, fuck,” Dave cries. 

You can’t take it anymore. The thing, the beast inside, it’s alive and Dave let it out.

“Do you like it,” you gasp as you fuck into him, no longer controlled by anything rational, not even a little bit. “Do you like taking daddy’s cock?”

The sound Dave makes is worth it all. He cries out, throwing his head back into the bed as you thrust roughly. “Fuck, yes, I love it, please, daddy, please please please give it to me.” 

He’s still wearing his glasses. You raise one hand from his shoulder to tear them from his face and toss them across the room. Dave whimpers, his eyes shut. 

“Did I say,” you grunt, bringing your voice to its full level of authority. “That you could wear those while I fucked you? Look at me, Dave.” 

He blinks open those eyes at you, those eyes that you knew were so beautiful, and you kiss him. 

You kiss him and fuck him and _goddamn_ he feels amazing. 

You don’t think you can hold on much longer like this, it’s been so long.

The thought of filling him with your seed when you come makes you burn even harder as you near the peak. He seems to want it just as much, wrapping his legs around you. Yes, you should have used protection, but the prospect of coming inside Dave pushes you farther towards the brink. 

You pause to breathe into his mouth, “Dave, I’m going--” And he grabs for you, as if he was worried you would pull away. 

You weren’t going to, but Dave’s desperate reaction shows you how much he wants it, and you are glad to give Dave whatever it is he needs from you. 

Your muscles seize as you start to come, fucking in and out of Dave erratically. You release and start to fill him with a groan. 

Eventually, you stop, slowing your thrusts down until you still. 

You gaze down at Dave who is grinning at you. 

Reality comes crashing down like a brick wall over your back. 

You pull out of him with a wet sound and step away from the bed, deflating and dripping, your body sweaty and altogether so, so alive. 

But at what cost? 

You should pull yourself together for this, you’re still half dressed. 

Dave rolls up to sitting, and you imagine your fluid inside him spilling out onto the bed, making your stomach twist with arousal and agony. _So right, so wrong._

“I- I shouldn’t have done that,” you start to say, averting your eyes from Dave’s body. It’s difficult. All you want to do is touch him again. 

Dave sighs and stands with a groan. “You liked it,” he says. “And that’s not bad.” 

“Dave, I’m… considerably older than you.” 

“Okay, so what? Should I go and grab Bro then? I’m sure he’s eager for his turn.” 

You freeze. “He… you… You really did plan this, didn’t you?” 

Dave shrugs. It is so hard to keep your eyes off of him. “Wanna take a shower? After John and Bro are done maybe we can all… hang out downstairs or something.” 

John and Bro….? Oh. Understanding fills you.

But as your turn the idea over in your head you find that it doesn’t bother you all that much. Something about it… feels right. 

You let Dave lead you to the bathroom, all the while considering the very unconventional situation you might be about to enter with the Striders and, strangely, your son. 

“Stop thinking so much,” Dave says. 

So you stop thinking, but that’s mostly because of the hot water is on your back while you push Dave up against the tiled shower wall. 

You think you wouldn’t mind the Striders possibly extending their trip a few days.


End file.
